


the road, my home

by itsahockeynight



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fade to Black, Flirting, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Real life wives and girlfriends, Sexting, in case you missed the other tags, nhl road trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsahockeynight/pseuds/itsahockeynight
Summary: He can feel Alex’s eyes on him all the way out the door. Heshouldbe appreciative. Nicke’s ass is his best attribute.





	the road, my home

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting on my phone for like, a month missing _one_ paragraph and I finally worked out that paragraph today so, idk, *jazz hands*

Nicke hugs his knees and tucks his toes under Alex’s leg. There’s only so much video games he can take, but he doesn’t mind listening to the chaos if he’s not expected to _play_. Alex is texting or something and doesn’t look up, but he tucks his hand under the cuff of Nicke’s sweatpants.

Eventually Alex huffs and turns his phone so Nicke can see the screen. It’s a text thread with Nastya. She’s sent him a photo of Liza asleep on one of Alex’s enormous couches, Sergei cradled carefully in her lap. Haley’s sacked out next to her – they must have had dinner at Alex’s place.

It’s a sweet picture. “Send that to me?”

Alex nods and takes his phone back. “Think they stay over tonight?”

“Probably. Having fun without us.”

“You want to tonight?” Alex pokes his tongue through the gap in his teeth. “Can send them a photo, maybe.”

“You’re terrible.” He’s never really got the... exhibitionist thing Alex and Nastya like, but it usually makes things fun for everyone, so he doesn’t mind. “What, you want to show them how much we miss them?”

Alex’s eyes twinkle. “Just something to say hi, maybe.”

“Okay.” Nicklas checks the time on his own phone. “Twenty minutes, at least.” Alex rolls his eyes, but doesn’t protest. The whole team is here, and it’s not that late, they can’t leave just yet.

When Alex texts the photo through Nicke saves it to his phone immediately. It actually went to their group chat, which means Liza is going to see it too, when she wakes up. Nastya’s going to hear about that later, Liza hates being photographed in her sleep. Nicke still might make it his phone background.

Fifteen minutes later Alex is raising his eyebrows at Nicke very pointedly. Nicke gives in, because yeah, okay, maybe he’s a little over-paranoid. And he really does want to get Alex out of all his clothes.

Nicke unfolds himself from the couch, says goodnight to the teammates who aren’t actively battling it out in... whatever they’re playing. Some racing game. He can feel Alex’s eyes on him all the way out the door. He _should_ be appreciative. Nicke’s ass is his best attribute.

Back in his room, he strips down to his boxers and sits in the middle of the bed, fiddling with his phone. Waiting.

Alex is an ass, but not so much of an ass that he keeps Nicke waiting more than five minutes. He kicks the door closed when he comes in, grin wide and predatory.

“What are you looking at?” Nicke teases, abandoning his phone to sit back on his elbows and let Alex look. He’s going red from head to toe, but it’s from anticipation, not embarrassment.

“There’s a pretty guy in my bed –” it’s Nicke’s bed, but whatever “– I think maybe he’s try to _seduce_ me.”

Nicklas rolls his eyes. “Take your clothes off.”

Alex pulls his hoodie and shirt off in one motion, then crawls between Nicke’s legs. “Bossy.” He pouts. “Where’s the romance gone –”

“I’ll give you _romance_ ,” splutters Nicke, and shoves Alex off him. He can be plenty romantic when he wants to be, but it was Alex’s idea to _fuck_ tonight, not... “the most romantic blowjob you’ve ever –” He breaks off because Alex starts laughing. Nicke kicks him gently, in love all over again. “Fuck you.”

“Yep,” says Alex, looking very pleased with himself. Nicke refrains from rolling his eyes, and kisses Alex instead. It’s been a few nights since they shared a bed. He’s missed it.

They make out for a while, slowly intertwining on top of the covers. It’s nice to kiss Alex like this, when there’s no rush. Nicklas misses Liza and Nastya terribly during road trips, but he also secretly kind of likes having Alex to himself sometimes.

But Nicke always likes to share.

“Hey,” Alex says, fishing his phone out of his pocket. Nicke leans on one elbow and watches him take a picture of their tangled legs, erections very obvious through the thin fabric.

“Tease.” Nicke regrets that a second later when Alex turns the camera on him, catching Nicke smiling with his hair in his eyes. He sticks his tongue out, making Alex roll his eyes, but fondly.

“Here, just...” Alex pulls Nicke in and gently knocks their temples together. Nicke turns to kiss him, one hand splayed out over Alex’s collarbone. When their lips part he turns his head to look up at the camera. Alex makes a satisfied noise and lowers his arm.

“You video that?”

“No, it’s burst photo, see?” Nicke peers at the phone. Looks like they got a few good shots. He nods, and Alex makes a pleased noise.

Halfway through the stream of photos Alex sends, a text comes back from Liza that just says _!!!!!_ Then Nastya sends them a selfie of them both, Liza leaning over the back of the couch next to Nastya. They’re both clearly shirtless, but you can’t _see_ anything. Nicke’s in love with a whole bunch of teases, he has no idea how he’s survived this long.

Alex texts something back, but Nicke doesn’t bother reading over his shoulder. He slides back down the bed and pulls Alex’s sweatpants off his hips. If Alex wants to sext them while Nicke’s got his cock in his mouth, well, he’s welcome to try.

The skin at the top of Alex’s inner thigh is warm and soft on his palm, and Nicke runs his thumb through the hair there for a moment as he looks at him, this lion of a man baring himself utterly to Nicklas. They’re so lucky to have him. He leans in, licks up Alex’s hard cock, then wraps his fingers around it and looks back up.

Nicke’s got Alex’s cock _in his hand_ and Alex is still looking at his phone. “Liza says nice blush, Nicky.” He does look at him as he says that, gaze hot and expectant. Nicke raises his eyebrows, but Alex only smiles and raises the phone again.

He does draw the line at actually being photographed mid sex act – he’s not in the mood tonight. Nicklas sits up and tries to give Alex a threatening look, but he’s incapable of holding it. Not when Alex looks so delighted by the whole thing, not when Nicke’s barely even annoyed, not when they’re so happy right here, now.

“Come _on_ , just –” Alex smirks even more, even when Nicke scrambles back up the bed and pins Alex down. He’s trying to rile Nicke up, he wants Nicke to fuck him. Like Nicke wouldn’t do it anyway, if he asked. He’s holding the phone as far away from his body as he can.

Ass.

“No – no – Do you want a blowjob or what?” That makes Alex crack up, so Nicke can finally pull the phone out of his hand and drop it on the bedside table. Then he crawls back down.

Later, Nicke tucks his head under Alex’s arm and lets him show him the texts they missed. He might be the happiest person in the world, tonight.


End file.
